enderwarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderwarp
'''Enderwarp '''is a group of Minecraft-playing YouTubers who started the Minecraft "Springfield" Map in the middle of May 2011. With this map, they do tours of the buildings and also feature builds from other TV shows, such as Dr Who, Family Guy, Futurama and South Park. Along with tours they do weekly Springvival Games and many other minigames such as NWO and Manhunt. Members The list of everyone on the server, ordered by rank, can be found on this page. Builds (Toured Builds) Springfield *Simpsons House *Flanders House *Brown House *Moe's Tavern *Police Station *Springfield Elementary School *Krusty Burger *Lard Lads *Springfield Church *Aztec Theatre *Bowlarama *Town Hall *KBBL *Duff Brewery *Retirement Castle *Cemetery *Kwik E Mart *Supreme Court *Burns' Mansion *Springfield Penitentiary *Stonecutters' Lodge *Observatory *DMV *First Bank of Springfield *Natural History Museum *Apu's Apartment *Nuclear Power Plant *Planet Hype *Old Library *Herman's Military Antiques *Noiseland Arcade *Frying Dutchman *Luigi's *Sleep Easy Motel *Ice Cream Parlour *It Blows *Former President Bush's House *Kang & Kodos Spaceship *Buddhist Temple *Jazz Hole *Box Factory *Slide Factory *Dr Hibberts' Family Practice *Itchy and Scratchy Industries *Sit n' Rotate *All Night Gym *Stu's Disco *Jazz Hole *Duff Stadium *City Morgue *Dr Marvin Monroe's Family Therapy Centre *Springfield Dam *Moleman's House *Post Office *Office Block *Bakery *Androids Dungeon *King Toots *Hotel (By Moe's) *Grocery *Cletus' House *Simpsons Farm *Springfield Town Center Condos *Bookaccino's *Kamp Krusty *Springfield Palace Hotel *Walle E Weasel *Peanut & Oatmeal Factories *Lovejoy House *S.O.S.A House *Frink's House *Nelson Muntz House *Van Houten House *Skinner House *Various Houses *Gulp 'n' Blow *KFP *Springfield Airport *Java The Hut *The Java Server *Springfield Mall *Mr Burns' Casino Family Guy *Griffin House *Quagmire House *Brown House *Swanson House (Worked On) South Park *Cartman House *Stan Marsh House *Kyle Brofloski House *Kenny McCormick House *Butters Stotch House *South Park Elementary Futurama *Planet Express *Planet Express Ship * Luna Park (WIP) * Panucci's Pizza * Family Bros. Pizza Doctor Who *TARDIS: 11th Doctor's Console Room *Torchwood *Amy And Rory's House *Amy's House American Dad *Smith House Cleveland Show *Brown House Spongebob *Spongebob House * Squidward's House(WIP) * Patrick's House (Unknown process) * Sandy Cheeks's House * Mrs Puff's Boating School * Krusty Krab Toy Story *Andy Davis House Bob's Burgers * Bob's Burgers Rick And Morty * Rick and Morty's House Garfield * Garfield's House Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb's House Loud House * Lincoln's House Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Middle of Nowhere Minigames Springvival Weekly Survival Games using maps such as Springfield, Evergreen, Springfield Mall and Meltdown. The more popular of minigames. Ned's No Way Out (NWO) A game-mode similar to death run with two maps used. Manhunt Used in the School and Prison before the official Simpsons Manhunt was created. PVP A 4 player gamemode of simply PVP in a small arena. Chicken Brawl A gamemode used for 1 or 2 players of shooting the most amount of falling chickens with a bow and arrow. Capture The Flag A gamemode of capturing one side's flag combined with some PVP History of Enderwarp Enderwarp was officialy started on October 5th of 2011, the first tour was The Simpsons House and commentated by Ned (nedanator) and Sam (Sayers1). This video had very bad quality and was later retoured. Before 2012 there were few people on The Enderwarp Server: nedanator (Ned), Sayers1 (Sam), The_Quila (Tom) and searly (Charlie) but as time grew more and more people started to be added such as PyroLlama (Chris). Much later on, the server was made semi-public for players who applied to join. There's currently over 100 players on the server, however, many of these players are inactive.